Bajo el cielo gris
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Dos años después Katniss se sigue sintiendo culpable de la muerte de Prim. Pero Peeta estará allí por ella. Este fic participa en los retos permanentes del foro "un mundo de retos".


**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

_**Este fic participa en los retos permanentes del foro "un mundo de retos".**_

**Palabra al azar: Agarrar.**

* * *

Katniss dejó que la brisa acariciase su rostro, mientras estaba sentada en el suelo. Su cabello negro con el aire y un par de mechones le cayeron enfrente de su rostro, ocultando levemente su mirada grisácea. Dio un suspiro y levantó su cabeza hacía el cielo. Nubes grises, como sus ojos, empañaban aquel color azul que ella hubiese querido ver. A pesar de que no se veía, el sol daba algo de calor. Pero muy leve.

—Así que estabas aquí.

Katniss apartó la vista de las nubes y miró atrás suyo. Apoyado en un árbol y con su cabello rubio ligeramente alborotado, estaba Peeta. El chico se separó del árbol y echó a andar en dirección a Katniss.

—Tu madre te estaba buscando —le dijo en cuanto estuvo a su lado.

—¿Por qué me está buscando? —le preguntó Katniss, algo confundida.

—La hora de la comida ya ha pasado —respondió Peeta, sentandose junto a ella en el suelo.

—¿De verdad?

Katniss estaba sorprendida. Había jurado que tan solo habían pasado un par de horas desde que estaba allí. Pero era evidente que habían sido más. Eso explicaría el hambre que estaba sintiendo desde hacía rato. Si no había ido a su casa aún, era porque creía que todavía era temprano. Y pasaba estar a solas con su madre, fingiendo que la escuchaba. Sobre todo aquel día. Aquel día Katniss prefería estar sola.

—Suponía que te había olvidado —murmuró Peeta, medio divertido. Hurgó en la bolsa de tela que tenía junto a él y sacó un pequeño panecillo que, por el ligero humo que desprendía, aún estaba caliente—. Recién horneado de la última tanda —dijo Peeta, tendiéndole el panecillo a Katniss.

Ésta, como queriendo demostrar lo hambrienta que estaba, cogió el panecillo e le dio un mordisco a uno de los extremos. Peeta dirigió su mirada azul al sitio que había mantenido ocupada gran parte de la mañana a Katniss. Un pequeño montículo de flores. Prímulas para ser exactos.

—Han pasado ya dos años desde que todo acabo —dijo Peeta. Katniss, con la boca llena de pan, sólo pudo asentir.

—Sí —murmuró Katniss, en cuanto hubo tragado los últimos restos del panecillo—. A veces me pregunto que hubiese ocurrido si yo no hubiese hecho nada en aquellos Juegos. Seguramente Prim seguiría con vida...

—Es lo más probable —admitió Peeta—. Pero también es seguro de que a lo mejor tú no estarías ahora aquí. O yo no estaría. O no estaríamos ninguno de los dos. Y seguramente también todas las personas de los Distritos seguirían con su vida de siempre, esperando con temor un año más a que el Capitolio iniciase unos nuevos Juegos del Hambre.

Katniss se inclinó hacía delante, abrazando sus piernas y apretándolas contra su cuerpo.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo la chica—. Pero no es justo que Prim haya muerto. Solo tenía trece años.

Peeta volvió a coger su bolsa, como si quisiese **agarrar** otro panecillo de dentro de ella.

—Tampoco es justo que toda esa gente muriese, pero lo hicieron —Peeta tomó la mano de Katniss—. Mira. No te pido que olvides a Prim y todo lo que ella representa. Pero si te pido que pases página y sigas adelante.

—He pasado página —protestó Katniss.

—No, no lo has hecho —replicó Peeta, apretando la mano de la chica—. Te conozco muy bien Katniss, y sé que aún te sigues culpando de la muerte de Prim. Y no solo de la de ella, si no también del resto que murieron peleando contra el Capitolio bajo las alas del Sinsajo.

Katniss bajó la mirada y quiso apartar la mano de Peeta. Pero él se limitó a cogérsela con más firmeza.

—No voy a dejarte sola, Katniss —le aseguró Peeta, antes de inclinarse hacía delante y besarle en los labios.

Katniss se quedó unos segundos aturdida, antes de cerrar los ojos y atinar a devolverle el beso bajo aquel cielo de color gris.

* * *

**653 **palabras en total.

* * *

**Hola gente.**

**Bueno aquí os traigo un nuevo fic sobre una nueva saga que aún no había publicado nada, Los Juegos del Hambre.**

**Personalmente, y aunque si que me gusto leer la saga, no creo que pueda considerarla una de mis favoritas. Me gusto, sí. Pero no del todo. Han habido partes que no me han llegado a gustar. Eso no quiere decir que no recomiende la saga. Es más recomiendo, para todo aquel que no la haya leído, que la lea.**

**En cuanto a la historia, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
